Una Blanca Navidad
by Yakuzo
Summary: Una travesura hará que esta Navidad sea diferente en la casa de los Briefs. Les vuelvo a compartir este fic de mi baúl de los recuerdos porque ya empieza a sentirse el espíritu navideño en el mundo de DBZ.


Aquí reposteando antiguos fics que tenía. Queda acorde con las fechas. ¡Disfrútenlo!

-YAKUZO-

_**-o-O- Una blanca Navidad -O-o-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Espero que en verdad funcione, que funcione! — rogaba mentalmente chibi Trunks mientras subía por la escalera de metal negra paralela a la pared, sus mejillas de un rojo más rojo que la bota bordada con su nombre en la chimenea de la sala. —Kami, yo que nunca te pido nada y que nunca he buscado las esferas del dragón para pedir algo y le hecho caso a mi mamá sobre 'no jugar con el destino'…por favor que funcione, sólo esta vez. Este año me he portado bien.

El pequeño duendecillo alcanzó la cúspide y conteniendo la respiración levantó el bolsón que cargaba y vació su contenido, el cual raudo se coló por el hoyo oscuro ante él. Cuando hubo terminado su faena voló de vuelta a la sala de estar más rápido que cuando el tío Goku se teletransportaba y soltó un "fiuu" cuando comprobó que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

_Toda_ la familia estaba ahí presente. El abuelo Briefs tocaba una pegajosa y conocida melodía en el piano a la par que su abuela y su madre cantaban los versos del villancico. El vestido rojo de tela de gamuza con bordes blancos de la abuela hacia juego con la corbata del elegante traje del abuelo. Más se notaba cuando ella se recargaba cerca de él en la madera lustrosa del instrumento y con voz elevada soltaba uno de sus mejores tonos al acabar un estribillo. El abuelo no podía estar más encantado, incluso el niño notaba un leve rubor en el rostro y nariz de su abuelo ¿tanto así le gustaba cómo cantaba la abuelita? Seguro sus constantes pestañeos lo ponían así de nervioso, porque entre canción y canción el abuelo tenía que beber un sorbo de esa agria bebida a la que su madre había llamado medio en broma y medio en serio "tumba-saiyas".

Su madre, por su parte, cantaba recostada modosamente en un sillón, pues lucía el atuendo de un diseñador de modas confeccionado exclusivamente para ella y para estas fiestas. Ella había delirado al verlo nuevo y radiante fuera de su caja pero ahora, espiando con un ojo cierta figura cerca del árbol de Navidad, dudaba seriamente de su subsistencia al entrar la noche. ¡Pobre pedazo de tela fina!

El susodicho rondaba cerca de la mesa en una esquina del salón la cual lucía una cena despampanante, jugosa, abundante y variada. Bulma vigilaba a su bello Grinch tratando de evitar una escena que arruinara esta Navidad. No se fuera a acabar él solo la cena de Noche Buena y lo conocía demasiado bien como para permitir que el Sr. Final Flash se acercara a la serie de lucecitas de colores, pues aunque Vegeta no era técnico bastaba saber que se debía quitar un solo foco de la serie para acabar con el espíritu del árbol de Navidad.

Y a propósito de éste, haría falta describir su soberbia decoración. El ejemplar era un abeto de unos tres metros de altura. Multitud de cintas decoradas lo envolvían en espiral luciendo colores como el rojo, azul, dorado, plateado terminando en sendos moños. Una estrella levitante y bailarina coronaba las series de luces intermitentes. Y las esferas se esparcían por todo el ramaje. Un set de ellas lucía los rostros sonrientes de cada miembro de la familia, bueno, de casi todos.

Justo en ese momento el saiya giró hacia la puerta y se encontró con la figura demasiado sospechosa del mocoso.

—Eh, tú, ¿por qué tan nervioso? ¿no será que estás tramando otra diablura como el año pasado?—y es que las experiencias del príncipe con respecto a las travesuras de su crío eran bastante 'incómodas'.

—No papá, ¡yo no he hecho nada malo!— rezongó el niño molesto y algo sentido.

Su padre lo escaneó de pies a cabeza y lo miró fijamente como si quisiera calarle el alma.

—Hmmm—dijo por más respuesta y agregó— Te ves ridículo.

—Ay Vegeta, no molestes al niño—entró su madre a la defensa—Luces precioso, amor.

Se acercó a Trunks e iba a darle un abrazo pero el niño se escabulló de sus brazos.

Su abuela dejó los cánticos al ver el barullo que le quitaba protagonismo y si el niño pudo esquivar el abrazo de su madre no pudo hacer lo mismo con el de su abuela.

—¡Ay sí hijo, estás divino! ¿Será que somos familia? Te ves fenomenal— dijo pinchándole las mejillas e inspeccionando sus vestidos—Oh sí, mucho mejor que el disfraz de reno que querías.

Trunks lucía unos pantalones rojos, encima una casaca del mismo color con una serie de botones dorados al frente y un cinturón negro cruzándolos. Unas botas rojas hacían juego con el simpático gorrito navideño que casi le cubría los ojos. Un perfecto _Santa Claus_ en miniatura al que sólo le faltaba la barba blanca y la panza.

—A mí me gusta…— se defendió del comentario de su padre, pues se notara o no, al pequeño le importaba cómo le veía su padre y ponía atención a cada cosa que decía.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué les parece si abrimos los regalos? Espero que este año alguien se haya dignado a regalarme ese juego de calcetines que me hace falta.

El abuelo se dirigió hacia los montones de regalos que no sólo ocupaban el espacio bajo el árbol sino que también invadían dos mesas adyacentes. Todos pensaron que Trunks saltaría de gozo como cada año y que sería el primero en correr y elegir un regalo para abrir, pero en cambio, él miraba inquieto hacia otro lado, hacia la boca de la chimenea. La miraba y la dejaba de mirar.

Tal vez no había funcionado. Antes debía dar gracias porque aún había chimenea. La Corporación hacía años que tenía instalación de calefacción y realmente no hacía falta una. La tenían por simple decoración y porque la abuela no quería olvidar las tradiciones de colgar botitas de Navidad en su dintel o de encenderla y pasar una velada contándole historias a su nieto. Tal vez por el poco uso había algo atascado en el tiro y su plan no resultaría, pensó entristecido y la pena se notó en su voz.

—Bueno, vamos a abrirlos—dijo arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra rumbo a la pila de envoltorios y moños.

—¡Pero qué alegría se te nota, hijo! Bueno yo quiero empezar a darles mis regalos —dijo Bulma sin esperar a que alguien aceptara, adentrándose entre cajas y bolsas decoradas buscando los que estaban marcados con su tarjeta —Este es para ti Trunks, sé que te va a gustar—le entregó un regalo con forma de tubo más o menos de su mismo tamaño cubierto en papel para simular un caramelo —Este otro es para mi mamá, con mucho cariño— le pasó otro que contenía un set de belleza con la última tendencia del mercado —Para ti papá, un aparato de mi invención —al desenvolverlo el Sr. Briefs se encontró con una cafetera portátil multifuncional con cenicero integrado y alarma de citas empresariales. Su padre era un genio cuando de aparatos eléctricos se trataba pero eso no quitaba lo despistado que era sobre temas secundarios cuando estaba inmerso en un proyecto —Y finalmente—dijo Bulma entregado el último regalo de su primer ronda—éste es para ti— Le dio a Vegeta un paquete con un kit de ropa de entrenamiento con un pequeño envoltorio dentro. Bulma rápidamente impidió que lo abriera y le dedicó un guiño. —Ese es para después.

Después de cinco minutos más de repartir y recibir a Trunks se le había olvidado con la euforia su pequeño plan. Ya había recibido dos avioncitos a control remoto, un go-kart y otros regalos diseñados por la Capsule Corp. Las primicias antes de hacerlos en producción en masa. Así que él también se asustó cuando a mitad del intercambio semejante retumbo sonó en la pared de la sala.

—¿Qué fue eso cariño?—inquirió la Sra. Briefs y ante la negativa de su marido todos quedaron expectantes.

No les dio tiempo de cavilar de qué se trataba el asunto. Otro ruido sordo y de la boca de la chimenea se desprendió un poco de hollín. Si los adultos se imaginaron a un ladrón, una explosión o a un Santa Claus despistado no se supo porque al segundo siguiente cayó lo que ocluía el tiro de la chimenea y con un gran "plaff" la habitación entera se llenó de una nube blanca.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?

A esta exclamación Trunks corrió satisfecho hacia el origen del ruido con una sonrisa plena en la cara.

Cuando la vista se aclaró la habitación se había tornado surrealista. Pequeños copos de nieve seca levitaban y caían sobre sus cabezas en una danza incesante. Parecía como si de repente la habitación entera con mobiliario y ocupantes se hubiese trasladado a una ciudad nórdica con un crudo invierno.

Trunks reía y saltaba gozando cada instante de su nevada inventada. Su madre y su abuela luego de un segundo de estupefacción reían con él. Su abuelo, cigarrillo en boca, hizo un ademán de inspeccionar las partículas que caían en su mano pero después como niño pequeño recogió un puñado del suelo y lo aventó encima de un perplejo saiyajin.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Nieva dentro de la casa, hija, mira! ¡En plena Noche Buena!

—¡Nunca había visto algo así!— bailaba encantada Bulma. Y esta vez Trunks no pudo evitar su abrazo.

—¡Ji ji ji ji, hoy tenemos una blanca Navidad! —entonó la Sra. Briefs tomando a su esposo de las manos y girando en círculos como si de un juego se tratase.

La escena era digna de verse. Una muy típica escena de alegría de dibujos animados. Todos en la habitación danzaban, reían y cantaban. Bueno, todos menos uno. Una figura imitaba la impasividad del árbol de Navidad a un lado de la chimenea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizase por su rostro. Después de todo, no era un completo Grinch.

Entonces le tocó el turno a Bulma de poner una cara seria y mirando a su retoño dijo gravemente.

—Alguien nos debe una buena explicación sobre esto, jovencito.

Él, ante el súbito cambio de humor de su madre, no supo cómo reaccionar y mejor para remediar el asunto y que mañana Santa Claus le trajera regalos en vez de regaños dijo haciendo círculos con los pies en el polvo blanco del suelo—Bueno… solamente quería ver nevar por primera vez en Noche Buena.

—¡Y de paso nos has hecho un regalo maravilloso a todos!—le respondió Bulma exuberante— El día de hoy será memorable.

Los últimos copos terminaban de caer ahora sobre los muebles, sobre el suelo y sobre las cabezas de los presentes. Luego de la intempestiva nevada hogareña continuaron con el intercambio de regalos y tuvieron que pedir comida a domicilio para suplir la cena infestada de blanco. Pero aún así fue una Navidad alegre y única. Comieron hasta hartarse y alguno que otro bebió más de la cuenta. Pero con todo y todo fue una Navidad que recordarían para la posteridad pues habían pasado una velada como pocas, en familia y contentos. ¡Además quién dijo que un príncipe saiyajin no podía disfrutar también de la Navidad!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, espero haber logrado lo que quería transmitir. ¡Felices fiestas a todos y les deseo que tengan… una blanca Navidad! Sólo sean pacientes después con la limpieza, puede ser algo fastidiosa.

Este one-shot está basado en el fanart _Santa Trunks_ por kotenka1984


End file.
